


Supergirl Usually Smiled

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Confused, Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side when he viewed Supergirl's scowl.





	Supergirl Usually Smiled

I never created Superman TAS.

Confused, Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side when he viewed Supergirl's scowl. He remembered her usual smile prior to one memory of his song during a recent sermon.

THE END


End file.
